


Keep Going On

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Steve Needs a Hug, everything works out in the end, just.... everyone needs a hug, old man rogers, steve gives good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Phil's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going On

Clint sat on the edge of the Avengers tower and stared out into the abyss. A beer was in his right hand, and an arrow tiepin was clenched in the left. 

Steve watched the blond archer for a few more moments before escaping the shadows he had been hiding in, "Deep thoughts?"

Clint turned his head to look up at Steve and smiled sardonically, "You could say that... Am I disturbing you?"

Steve shook his head and sat down on the edge next to Clint, "Just making sure you were okay. You've been out of it since this morning"

Clint nodded, "Yeah... Just... just... Today is his birthday, you know?"

Steve frowned and looked down at the arrow tiepin and context-clued his way back to the conversation, "Coulson's?"

Clint hummed in affirmative, "We were married three years last Tuesday.. I'm not exactly sure what to do without him"

Steve gulped and looked down the 100 stories of the Avengers tower and thought about his own loss. He thought about Peggy, but most importantly Bucky, and all that he could never get back. "You just have to keep going on Clint. That's the only thing you can do, and the only thing the could have wanted for you"

Clint looked at Steve for a moment before looking down into his beer bottle, then back at Steve. "... I guess you're right Captain"

Steve smiled and bumped his shoulder softly against Clint's.  
  
  
*******  
Steve walked over to Clint months later and clapped the archer on the shoulder. "Told you just keeping on would work"

Clint laughed and picked up a huge bowl of popcorn before walking over to where Bucky and Phil were waiting to watch the the new _Bond_ movie with the rest of the Avengers. "You give good advice old man"

Steve chuckled and plopped himself down to Bucky, "You bet your nuggets I do"

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
